The Witch
The Witch is the only special Infected that is not controllable by players. It is passive upon discovery by the Survivors, but reacts with hostility to flashlight beams, physical contact, nearby Survivors, and gunfire in the vicinity. The Witch is able to down a Survivor in one hit, making them one of the most dangerous of the infected. A Witch has a resemblance to an average female Infected, but is found slumped on the ground and sobbing instead of standing or wandering around. Its crying can be heard long before it can be seen, which gives the players a chance to avoid or attack it. If it detects a Survivor, it screams wildly and attempts to attack the player who disturbed her first. After an initial knockdown punch, it will resort to regular attacks until the knockdown punch is recharged. During these attacks it slashes so viciously that the Survivor's blood spatters all over the adjacent area. The Witch appears in all difficulty levels, but will only down a player before slashing at them on the ground on easy to advanced difficulty. The Witch is able to kill a player in one hit on expert. After killing a player, the Witch begins to run around and scream. It still attacks any players in her way and cause Survivors to stumble if it runs into them. It can get away from Survivors, at which point she disappears. Tactics Avoid if possible. If sobbing is heard, turn off flashlights and give the area of the sound a wide berth. If seen, tell the other Survivors exactly where it is. It helps a great deal to know they cast a red glow on their surroundings. If there are ordinary Infected blocking your alternate path, try to snipe them from a distance or move through quickly using melee attacks, and avoid landing rounds anywhere near the Witch. It is a widely-held belief that it is never, ever worth it to start a fight with a witch. That said, everyone has fought one. The Director seems to like putting them in the way, particularly at the bottoms of ladders, or in front of an invitingly open door to a safe house, and realistically every group of Survivors finds they absolutely must come into conflict with the Witch. Inevitably, though, Witches will be provoked. If the Witch is obstructing a choke point (e.g. immediately in front of a safe house) and must be startled, set up a defensive line and throw explosives before opening fire. If the Witch is accidentally startled (for instance, when a Smoker is choking an ally and you must shoot), backpedal away from it while firing. The Witch pursues and may incapacitate the Survivor who startled it. One strategy for defeating the Witch relies on an AI exploit: Have a designated runner to disturb the Witch from afar while the other Survivors form a defensive line between the runner and the Witch. The runner should attack the Witch, preferably with a Molotov cocktail or a gas can detonated by gunfire to ignite the Witch. While the runner is being chased, all the other Survivors must concentrate fire on the Witch, who generally moves in a straight line towards her target. If the runner is sufficiently far away and the other Survivors are sufficiently competent at aiming, then the Witch would be unable to inflict any damage. On easy difficulty, the Witch can be killed with one headshot from an auto shotgun from close range or a hunting rifle. The witch will also succumb to a point blank shotgun headshot on any difficulty. Another viable option is to have at least one Survivor armed with an auto shotgun to sneak up behind her. The initial shot startles the Witch but also pushes her back, making her a fairly easy kill. Achievements Survivors ; Cr0wnd : Kill a Witch with a single headshot. ; Do Not Disturb : Sneak past all Witches in a campaign without disturbing one. ; Witch Hunter : Kill a Witch without any Survivor taking damage from her. ; Burn the Witch : Light a Witch on fire. Infected None Category:The Infected